Accompany Her
by yeesheng4
Summary: Fiona birthday, will Danny be her side and celebrate with her?


ACCOMPANY HER

The time will follow as ' **Gathering**.' The characters will appear.

After two weeks on today, Thursday

Danny back home, he back home open the computer look the email address to find Fiona. Danny and Fiona using video chat online. They chat and talk, chat with smile and well. Until Fiona little brother and sister were crying again, and this time were very loudly, Fiona told Danny wait for few minutes, she appease her little sleep first. After 15 minutes, Fiona little have fall asleep. Danny and Fiona continue to chat, when Fiona prepare to tell Danny something, but Sam and Tucker yelled 'Danny, let's go for our night explore, Danny said 'Bye, Fiona, we chat on other day.' She said 'I….,hhhh…..'

Danny, Sam and Tucker were going night explored.

After explored, Danny back home, have someone called Danny, is Bishop.

Phone Call

Danny: Hey, what's up?

Britton: Sunday have you any free time?

Danny: Sure, I was, what's matter?

Britton: Is like this. Sunday is a…..

Britney: Give me the phone. Sunday is us little sister Fiona birthday, can you come here Kansas City accompany her for birthday.

Danny: Why you both not accompany her, and she still has her parents.

Britney: Us parents to Detroit talking business, at least Monday or Tuesday back. Also we were so busy.

Danny: How about Peterson?

Britton: They said really want but not enough time, so may you accompany her for her 12th age birthday?

Britney: Please…'said with spoiled.'

Danny: Fine, tomorrow I buy passenger ticket and I will arrive on Saturday.

'Brit': Thanks, Danny. We sure Fiona see you will so glad. Remember, not tell her first.

Next Day

10.30 AM: Danny ready to buy the airplane ticket, Jazz ask him to where, he said I going out for few hours, I will be back.

7:00 PM: Danny back home, Jazz ask why you go out so long time? Danny said afternoon I hang with Sam and Tucker, and also met Valerie.

Next Day

Danny prepared everything to airport. Jazz seen Danny ask him go to where? Danny said none of your business, Jazz. I will out of town few day, don't wait for me, bye. After Jazz hear, she chase to outside, but Danny already drive the car so long way, even she doesn't have chance. So Jazz quickly find mom dad. She said Danny want out of town, we gonna hurry up top stop him, but mom dad said 'Sweetie, we already sorry for him not only once time, especially you. We should let him free more time, he already grow up, can protect himself.'

Danny arrived Kansas City, he goes to Bishop home find Britton and Britney. Danny pressed the ring door, and 'Brit' welcome him. When Danny come in, his first questions is look around and ask

Danny: Where's Fiona?

Britney: She at our parent home. You know she said you here she feel no pressure, if you didn't here, she feel so stress.

Danny: For what, both little, I remembered before I teach her, should be work.

Britton: But is not, so we want you accompany her while we work.

Danny: Then how should i accompany her?

Britton: Tomorrow we carrying you to our parent house, you take her to wherever she wants, and you can use Britney car to carrying her.

Britney: Wait, what, why shouldn't using your car?

Britton: Have any different, moreover, I older than you, so I should made decision.

Britney: That's no fair.

Britton: What no fair, you always use this against Jennifer.

Britney: But that's more is you can't use this against Jacoby, Haha.

Danny: Don't arguing anymore, I using which car is no matter, I will gave him happiness birthday.

Britton: And this is my credit card and some cash, if she wants buy what stuff, just use this.

Danny: Thanks, I put my stuff and go to shower first.

Britton: If they can intercourse should be better.

Britney: Perhaps maybe will happen it, big brother, perhaps.

Next Day

Morning, they go to 'Brit' parent home to take and gave Fiona surprises. They arrived. They want Danny hide first. Britton and Britney press the ring door, and Fiona came out, she ask

Fiona: Why you both press the ring door, you both should can come in just use the key.

Britton: Fiona, we have a huge surprise to give you.

Fiona: Huge surprise, what's that, you both today are freaked me.

Britney: Just close your eyes count from 10.

Fiona: Fine. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

'Brit': Dndndndndn, look who's here?

Fiona: Danny, when you get here?

Danny: Yesterday, they said….

Britton: Don't say anymore. Fiona, you can go out with Danny today.

Fiona: But if I go out with him, how about the both little troublemaker?

Britney: You don't need to worry about it. Housekeeper…

Housekeeper: Can I help you?

Britney: Today Fiona is going out with him, so the little you take care it.

Housekeeper: Yes, miss Bishop. Play with fun, miss. I go in first.

Britton: I and your big sister to work first, have fun, you both.

Then 'Brit' said goodbye to them both, 'Brit' to work using as Britton car.

Danny: Please, Fiona, let me serve you. 'Danny opened car door for Fiona.'

Fiona: Whoa, you are gentleman.

Danny: Not really at all.

Danny and Fiona in car, Danny drive and Fiona sit as Danny right side. They both are talking, Fiona ask

Fiona: Where we going?

Danny: Not tell you first.

Fiona: So secret.

Danny: Oh, right. You brother and sister told me I teach you is not work, what happens, and why you call your little troublemaker?

Fiona: Because they were troublemaker as my mom dad also think like that. And you teach me originally have use, but not for long. Did you want to know how ridiculous the both little were?

Danny: You said it, I'm listening.

Fiona: You teach me how to let the little no longer suck the nipple anymore. But you know what, only success of half, should I say failed. Phoebe and Philip were using same nipple together, this second Phoebe and next second was Philip, no matter what I and housekeeper do were useless.

Danny: Whoa, both little used a nipple together, that's disgusting.

Fiona: Philip suck the nipple I can understand, he's only 3. But Phoebe already 5, I don't get it why she still like baby. That's not all, until now they both still crawl away, not use as walk. Every day before I going out or went school must lock my own room first, only I just feel peace of mind. And also have they own milk on there, but they shared as one to drink. Sometimes they sleep time, they not sleep on they own bed, they sleep together on the floor. You know I really frightened.

Danny: I know, Fiona.

Fiona: You say, if they were adult how they gonna independent, especially Phoebe.

Danny: It's so difficult for them, but they just the kid. Give them more time.

Fiona: Emmm…..maybe you right.

Danny: Today is your birthday, don't more think other, just relax, we arrived.

Fiona: A mall?

Danny: Yeah, you want anything I will give you, but we go to eat first.

After the eating, they went to clothes shop, play game and other. After finish, Danny buy Fiona much stuff, thinking should use very much cash and credit card.

Then Danny with Fiona to Zoo, they in zoo they go to visits tigers, lions, orangutan, koalas, bird, otter and other. Each place they have taking pictures but have different as penguins exhibition, when they taking pictures, Fiona move forward and kisses Danny cheek, picture already capture. She said

Danny: Thanks, Danny. This is most unforgotten pleasure in my life, I will always remember. And Danny, my heart will always open to you until you got married.

Before back home, Danny gift Fiona a toy bear. Fiona said 'Thanks, this is beautiful, I so love it.' In car, Fiona said

Fiona: So badly the polar bear has move to North Carolina, I really want to visit it.

Danny: If you want I can take you to.

Fiona: Really, keep your words, maybe future will make it.

Danny: I will keep in my words, not go back.

In 8:30 pm, Danny driving back to 'Brit' house, Fiona asking

Fiona: Why you take me here?

Danny: You big brother and sister said have something to tell you. Just get off car, I will accompany you.

Then Danny and Fiona go inside 'Brit' house, no open lights switch. They yelled 'Hello, have somebody here?' Fiona seized Danny hand so tightly. Suddenly, the lights are on, is Britton, Britney and another is Jacoby, Jen and Danielle holding the birthday cake. They yelled 'Surprise, Happy birthday, Fiona.' Danny ask

Danny: Danielle and Peterson, when you get here?

Jacoby: We got here in 5:30 pm.

Jen: National requested us being here for sideline reporter of college sports.

Jacoby: We work as national, not personal. And Danielle said she wants came with us because she felt lonely only herself and…

Jen: She knew you will here.

Britton: We can talk later, but…..

Britney: We sing the birthday song to Fiona first.

Danny: I'm even doesn't know about this surprised.

Danielle: If you know, surprise will not be surprised.

6 of them sing happy birthday to Fiona, and Fiona blowing the candles of cake make a wish, they asking what are you wish, Fiona said 'This is secret.'

6 of them: So mysterious, Fiona.

Britton: Oh right, this is our gift to you.

Fiona open the presents, she said

Fiona: Whoa, this is my favorite Royals player, Eric, Lorenzo and Salvy clothes.

Jacoby: The clothes have they autograph, in behind.

Fiona: Really have, thanks for all you guys, I so glad and feel pleasure since I was exhausted as Philip and Phoebe.

Britton: Actually you not just great, is so great.

Britney: Yeah, we never take care of the little.

Jacoby: And we both even didn't know how to take care the kid?

Jen: And us little, we never.

Fiona: No matter, come everyone eat the cake.

'Brit': We help you cut the cake.

Danielle: Look as you and Fiona have love of each other.

Danny: Mess up, Dani.

Jacoby: Strange, recently before few minutes Fiona seized your hand very tightly.

Jen: Until we open the lights, she still seized for tightly.

Danny: We just…..good friend, no relay for love.

Bishop: Hey you guys, come to eat cake.

Fiona: Come, Danny. This cake must delicious.

Jacoby – Come in.

J&J&D – Come, Danny, just friend?

Danny: That can prove of all.

7 of them were eating Fiona birthday cake, Fiona ask

Fiona: How were Phoebe and Philip, they fine?

Jen: Yes, they fall asleep, don't worried, Fiona.

Jacoby: Just finish of this day with no pressure, Fiona.

Fiona: Fine.

Danielle: Hey, how is the day with Danny?

Everyone: Yeah, we want to know it.

Danny: Nothing special, just….

Fiona: Just go to shopping and zoo.

Britton: With using much money in credit card?

Britney: C'mon.

And they eating cake with talked, chat and watch the television.

Next Day

6 of them carrying Danny to airport, before Danny back home, Britney was using the phone watch internet. Britney quickly tell everyone except Danny and Fiona opened the webpage. They asking

Britney: Fiona, Danny, how you both goes for yesterday?

Danny: You know just….

Fiona: Buy something and watch the animal at zoo, nothing at all.

Britton: And then what this? 'He showed the phone to them both looked.'

Danny&Fiona: 'Business Community League' major shareholder Bishop second daughter have dating with world hero Danny Phantom as Danny Fenton.

Jacoby: Nothing. Hand on hand in mall and Fiona kiss your cheek in Zoo.

Danny: How the picture they get, and who post it?

Jen: Hey, guys, I buy the newspaper, you guys see, same article as internet.

Danielle: You both now are popular.

Britney: Facebook have more than 10000 like, 6400 replied and 3000 shared.

Jen: Twitter have more than 4500 replied, 3000 retweet and 7500 like.

Danielle: And instagram also have.

Jacoby: You both were being focal point on article.

Jen: Fiona said 'My heart will always open to you until you got married.' sentence look romance.

Phone call on Britton

Britton: Hi, dad. He ready to back home, fine, I tell him.

Phone call ended

Britton: Eh, Danny, can you stay as few days, my parents already look the article, and they want to see you.

Britney: You can refused it, we not reluctantly.

Danny: What are you parents want talk about?

Britton: I don't know.

Danielle: Danny, just go to meet they family, I will be your side.

Jacoby: We will stay as here few days for work, so….

Jen: We also can accompany you meeting with we mother of big brother.

Danny: Give me few minutes for thinking.

Fiona: Danny, although I like you, but we not like that, don't afraid, we go together.

In Amity Park

Jack and Maddie already saw newspaper. Jack was furious, Maddie can't call up Danny.

Casper High

All Casper High students have saw the newspaper. Jazz hold newspaper find Sam and Tucker, Tucker said this girl pretty, if was me I will pursue. Sam said 'I will find the girl count on it for stole Danny and kiss him.' Sam was very mad. Jazz said we gonna find Danny, you know where's him? Tucker said this article from Kansas City, so we gonna go to Kansas City. Sam said 'Faster as good, I want to count for it with that girl for kiss and fun with Danny.'

Kansas City

Britney: Notice one more, also have video and news are talk about you both.

Danny was made decision. He tears the passenger ticket to stay.

Danny: I think I should stay as here few more days.

Fiona: Don't worry, Danny. I'm being your side.

Danielle: You both were so close.

Britney: I being your side, Fiona, this mean you both really very close.

Britton: Still said nothing for both of you.

Jacoby: Can we talk about back home later?

Britney: Why?

Jen: Because airport so much people, I think much people has knew about you both. Maybe Journalist will coming.

Britton: Eh….everyone let's go first.

Danny: When we meet your parents?

Britton: Tomorrow night.

Fiona: Not be afraid, I'm here.

Britney: More than more intimate for Danny and Fiona.

Jen: Yeah, I agreed.

7 of them back Bishop home and prepare tomorrow meeting.

THE END

This just story

Will Danny dating with Fiona?

Will Danny break up with Sam?

Or Danny heart always only Sam?

Will Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker flight to find Danny?

Will this story extended chapter? I guess not gonna be.

Future nobody will know what's will going.

STAY TUNED


End file.
